If I Ever Leave This World Alive
by kelseyy-jayy
Summary: Jace ordered to protect Clary for a night. With all the drama going on. Can they forget and focus on their feelings?
1. Bleed It Out

**Read & Review! **

**I do not own these characters. They make money for Cassandra Clare. (:**

**  
There is several songs blended into this Fic. I do not own the songs. I just love them & listen to them everyday. (:**

* * *

If there is one thing I love about being with Simon. It's him letting me pick the music.

"_My face that haunts you. It pushes you back to. A corner in your bedroom. Well, baby, just don't be scared. When I touch you there. Don't act like you don't care._" The stereo sang to me. One of my favorite songs. Shake it by Rediscover. Nothing like Metro Stations shake it. I sang along quietly taking in the familiar surroundings.

Right now we were in Simon's friends van on our way to Luke's house to meet up with Isabelle, Alec, Luke and Jace.

I don't really see the point in this 'gathering'. We already know what and who Valentine wants and why. I already know they'll spark up a 'conversation' about my lack of training.

I protested and argued with Luke and Simon about this today. I didn't want to face Jace, it made my heart hurt. I didn't let them know that though.

"What's wrong Clary? Something is going in your head." Simon said in a hopeful voice.

"You already know what's wrong Simon. I don't want to do this! You know that, I know that, Luke knows that. But still we persist." I seethed anger and poison into my words. I refused to look at him.

I took my time getting out of the van when we got to Luke's house. I hated procrastination, but this. Oh, this I could procrastinate. Simon was already inside by the time I shut to vans door.

"Can't put it off forever Clary. We have to talk about this." Jace boomed. His voice startling me. I may have yelp and jumped a bit. "You really do need training. You wouldn't have been startled if you were trained."

"Shut up Jace! I'm tired." Okay. Lame excuse I know. But what am I supposed to say?

I walked up the front steps and brushed past him. Sending tingles all over my body. I suppressed a moan. Not the best way to start the night, I don't think.

I walked into the lounge room and stood in the doorway. I refused to sit down with these people who were only going to annoy me further.

"I think. You should have the basic training before you keep fighting Clarissa." Luke stated, sounding very dad-like.

Oh did you hear that? Straight of the bat. Not one word about Valentine. They really do think I'm stupid.

"I agree with Luke, Clary. I'd be happy to teach you. If you could handle it that is." Great, Isabelle. Thanks for making me sound like a child. Your tone of voice belittling me was not needed right now. I just glared, at no one in particular. I was just seething anger. I could tell.

Why are we even discussing this? I just want to go out and fight Valentine like everyone else. Okay. Now I even sounded like a child. Oh, and it just keeps getting better. I looked at Jace and pleaded my help message with my eyes. He just raised his eyebrows cocked his head to the side with a small smile playing on the edges of his lips.

"Actually I'd prefer to train Clary. I've seen her in action more then the rest of you." Finally he speaks up and then he winks at me! Winks?! What are we horny adolescents. Okay, maybe we were but not in front of everyone for crying out loud!

"Enough! I get to decide when I want to learn the 'basics' not you." Oh yes, I totally made quotation marks in the air with my fingers. "I'm so sick of hearing you all talk about me and _my_ choices. I'm going to get a drink" I stormed off, well aware of the many eyes on my back.

I didn't get very far. Before the door-bell rang, and because I'm in such a hunky dory mood. I sand out "I'll get it! Don't strain yourselves! You'll loose track of where you were up to on the topic of me," Unbelievable "Morons." I whispered.

"I heard that! And don't think I won't tell!" Great Simon's hearing is better then I thought.

I opened the door to a younger looking man. He was tall. He was tanned. A nice tan. He was attractive, very attractive. Very deep brown eyes. Almost black. Thin lips. His hair was short not shaved though, and it was brown. He wore plain clothes. Dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt that seemed to amplify his muscles in his arms and chest.

I wonder what Jace would like in a shirt like that. Or, without a shirt at all.

"Hello, can I help you..?" I was a little concerned I felt like I was missing something. I don't know who this man is, but he gave off weird vibes.

"Valentine has a message he'd like me to deliver to a Clarissa Morgenstein." With that he pulled a dagger from the waist band of his jeans and held it to my throat. I've never seen a dagger like it before. This had me concerned. Well, more concerned then I already was.

My throat felt tight. My eyes must have looked like dinner plates. I knew I had to speak say something before the others got suspicious.

"And what is that message?" I was surprised at how strong my voice sounded when I was shaken on the inside.

He pressed the dagger harder into my neck.

"A venit timpul tău, Clarissa. Tu puteri sunt mai mari apoi mi-am imaginat vreodată. Enrique va exodul de puterile tale şi de a lua viata ta!" He spoke in Romanian. I remember Jace speaking in it occasionally. I decided to repeat the Romanian to myself in my head to repeat to Jace later or now.

The guy laughed his image wavered. I'm hoping the message was a joke or I could be in some serious trouble.

"Jace!" I decided to get some translation on what was said. I have it committed to memory. Well I hoped so.

The pressure from the knife to my neck became worse. I looked at the messenger. His eyes were so intense. I could hear the group arguing I don't think Jace heard me.

"JACE!" I screamed, he cut me. From just below my jawline to my collar bone. Straight across. I was in shock. My mouth was open, I stared into his eyes. My hand flew to my cut trying to close it off.

"You will pay." I gurgled. I shouldn't have tried to speak. It make me bleed more.

I was hit from side on something big, cold & hard. I spun underneath it, Simon. I smile. I was tired.

"LUKE!" Oh he sounded like an angel. Why did Jace sound so distressed?

I can't remember anything. What was going on?

"Clary, baby keep your eyes open for me. Clary!" Even Simon was concerned. He knocked me over.

Why?

"CLARY!" Jace screaming hurt my head.

_It's okay everyone. I just want to sleep now. I'm tired. I love you..._

_

* * *

_

**AN: Okay. This is part 1. _Please_ forgive me if part 2 doesn't come for a while. I was going to make this a one shot. But I'm not sure anymore.  
Please review, this is my first time writing anything, & I haven't even started on the smut. I could really use your advise on how I did.  
Even if you're going to be mean & blunt & rude. I don't mind.****  
**

**Thanks!**

**NOTE: I'm not the worlds greatest speller. So if you notice mistakes. Let me know!**

**I don't know if they'll be a part 2. But tell me if you wish for me to continue & I shall. **

**I'm going to right a few one shots. But I'll continue this even if I don't post it. (:**

**My love xx  
**


	2. I've Got A Thing For You

**Read & Review! **

**I do not own these characters. They make money for Cassandra Clare. (:**

**  
There is several songs blended into this Fic. I do not own the songs. I just love them & listen to them everyday. (:**

_

* * *

_

_Previously: _"JACE!" I screamed, he cut me. From just below my jawline to my collar bone. Straight across. I was in shock. My mouth was open, I stared into his eyes. My hand flew to my cut trying to close it off.

~"_Oh, what's that smell?" I mumbled. The smell dragging me from my slumber. _

_Laying on the couch at the institute. It smelled like bacon and eggs _and _pancakes. All those lovely things. My head felt really clouded, but I was so hungry. I plodded into the kitchen rubbing my eyes. _

"_Hello Gorgeous." Jace smiled and spoke so softly as if he didn't want to startle me. What a beautiful site to wake up to a shirtless Jace in nothing but jeans. He had the hips muscles, the abs, the unbelievable arms. I hoped I wasn't drooling. The scars made him somewhat beautiful._

"_Morning?" I wasn't sure if it was morning or not. It had to be, who ate breakfast foods after breakfast. Plenty of people probably._

"_Morning it is. Did you have a good sleep?" He asked with worried eyes. I was starting to wonder why he was being like this. Acting as if I was going to scream and run away. _

"_Yeah I had a great sleep. I don't remember much from last night though. How did I get back here?" I questioned._

"_What do you mean? We didn't go anywhere last night, we stayed right here." Smiling sweetly, Jace confused me all that much more. I decided I didn't really want to argue with him on the point. I tried a different approach. _

"_So what's for breakfast?" I cocked an eyebrow with a suggestive sweet smile upon my face. He turned to me. _

"_Whatever you feel like, babe." With that he smirked. I blushed and turned my head away. _

_He had just called me babe, _babe! _I was trying my hardest not to burst into giggles like a school girl. His smirk had made me want him in ways I'm not even sure I was aloud too. _

_I felt Jace's warmth next to me before I noticed how close he was. I jumped, he was so quick. His hand came up under my chin and lifted my head to face him. His blue eyes bore into mine. I was frozen._

"_I'm so glad we're not really brother and sister. All this tension, it can all be released in a healthy manner." After a wink he concluded with crushing his lips to mine._

_Momentary shock passed and I kissed him back. My hands wound their way up into his soft hair. His hands were roaming, he was feeling, exploring every inch he possibly could before cupping one hand behind my knee and the other just underneath my bum cheek. Implying he wanted me to jump so he could lift me._

_He lifted me onto his hips, where I straddled him. The kisses became deeper, more urgent. Searching for the approval of the release we both needed. The bulge in his pants became more apparent with every kiss. I decided not to help his case and begun to grind myself against him._

_He moaned into my mouth and a small giggle escaped from me._

_He walked over the bench and sat me upon it. He kissed me once, twice, three times before he broke off and placed his forehead against mine._

_His eyes were closed, he was panting. __Catching his breath, he licked his lips and looked into my eyes with a smirk on his face. Jace had bedroom eyes and nothing could have turned me on more at that point. His hands were placed either sides of my knees, his thumbs just touching my bare skin._

_His voice was raspy "You're naughty." His hands moved to my knees. Rubbing, touching, sliding further up my leg._

_His hands reached the inside of my legs. His fingers toyed with my undies. He hadn't looked up at me. He was just looking down at my legs. I looked down too. I was wearing a skirt._

_Wait, I was wearing a skirt!? When did this happen? I never wear skirts, especially to bed of all things. I started to panic, my breathing picked up. Something about this felt wrong._

_Jace rubbed me through my undies. I arched my back as a moan escaped my lips. Oh what that boy can do to me. He had made me forget everything on my mind in one single touch. I heard him chuckle at my moan and I glared. He knew he was in control and there was nothing I could do about it._

_He looked up at me cocking an eyebrow, his face said it all 'permission to enter?' I could read it clearly for once. I parted my legs more and wound my hand up around his neck and whispered "Permission granted." I was surprised at how much I wanted this. I'd wanted it for a long time. _

_He had my underwear off before I could take a second breath. His fingers skimmed the outside of my lips. I knew I was wet and he wasn't helping by teasing._

"_My Clary, you're so wet." He breathed. I inched forward pressing myself into his hands, letting him know how badly I wanted him._

_His thumb rubbed my nub, while his other hand went up my shirt to play with my nipple. I forced his head up to face me and I crushed my lips to his, sucking in his bottom lip and nibbling._

_He rubbed harder as I moaned. I didn't want his thumb, I wanted him. All of him. I toyed with his pants and undid the button on his jeans. I slid the zip down. He was commando and he was big. _

_I gripped his length in my hand and pumped twice. I didn't know how hard to grip it but his response was probably a good sign. He slid two fingers inside me making me gasp out in pleasure, before he crushed his lips to mine._

_He stopped touching me and kissing me. "Do you want this to happen? Right here? In this exact spot?" He rasped._

_I didn't want to think about it for if I thought about it I'd probably say no. Instead I responded with a nod "I want you Jace. All of you, forever. Now, tonight, tomorrow, next week, next decade. I want you. I want you, now." I finished empathising the final 'now' by moving closer to him. _

_He looked at me with such sincerity in his eyes, searching my face to see if I was lying. When he was satisfied he moved closer. He pushed my legs even further apart. He was tall enough for me not to have to go anywhere and for him not to be on tippy toes. _

_My brain started to question protection. Would he have protection on him? What if he didn't?_

_I took a breath to say something to him, but all I could smell was raspberry, I looked down, Jace's 'junk' was now pink. Protection taken care of. In all seriousness I was trying not to giggle from nerves, and at the choice of his condom._

_Jace looked at me "Are you sure?" he asked one last time. I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. He returned my nod then kissed me with what seemed like all he had. He bent his head down and gripped one hand on my hip the other on his shaft._

_He came closer but at my slit he stopped. It felt like there was no one else in this world but me and him. I was so nervous. He moved closer. He was almost at my barrier. I took a deep breath. I hadn't noticed I'd been holding my breath and my hands were on his shoulders. _

"_Clary, Clary, Clary." Jace started shaking his head. The first time he said my name sounded like typical Jace, the second Clary sounded off, The third. The third wasn't Jace's voice at all._

_I knew that voice, I didn't like it. I inched back. I put my feet to Jace's chest and kicked with all my might. I jumped off the bench, grabbed the knife off the counter and stalked to where Jace lay, winded. ~_

~-|-~

Simon had Clary pinned underneath him. He wasn't breathing, all he could smell was blood. Her blood. To him it smelt wrong. Off. Something wasn't right.

Jace knew something was wrong too. He'd smelt blood before and it never smelt this bad. Jace wasn't a vampire but he knew.

Jace had the messenger by the throat, pinned against the wall outside Luke's house. One hand on the throat with the elbow on the pressure point in his shoulder. The other hand, holding the messengers arm, which was still holding the knife, dripping with Clary's blood.

It seemed to glisten in the moonlight. This wasn't an ordinary dagger, he could tell. He slammed the messengers hand into the wall. The dagger fell and stabbed into the ground at their feet. The messenger snarled at Jace.

He wasn't happy. Jace using a low threatening tone "Who sent you?" Jace glared daggers at the man who just cut Clary. When the messenger laughed Jace was shocked. So shocked in fact that he punched him hard enough to knock him out. Although he didn't knock him out, well not 'asleep' anyway.

Just out of his human form.

What now stood in front of Jace was horrific. Jace had never seen one like it. A mix-breed.

"Ewww" Isabelle's voice broke Jace's stare. He spun to see her standing there gold whip in hand.

She looked ready to kill. Deadly.

Luke sat shaking next to Simon and Clary. Alec was on the phone to Magnus Bane. They needed Magnus more now then they've ever needed him before.

"Simon, I need you to suck Clary's blood clean. Something is wrong about its smell. That wasn't an ordinary dagger. What he cut her with, was one of Valentines older daggers. I've seen it before. It sucks the power from shadowhunters and downworlders alike. If you don't suck her blood clean now Simon. She will die a slow and more then likely painful death." Luke finished with such sincerity that Simon felt no other choice but to suck her blood clean.

His teeth had pierced his lip earlier. He didn't hesitate to bend over her and suck straight from where the wound ended at the collar bone. Luke was right. The blood, well, with no better word to describe with, it tasted like shit.

Simon had to stop. The blood was making him sick. With his vampire speed he took off out the back to spit and vomit out the blood. This was not right. Vampires never brought blood back up.

"Please hurry Magnus. Payment can be arranged later. We need you. Clary is going to die!" Sobbed Alec. Magnus hung up on him with that.

Luke hadn't noticed that Simon was gone till he heard Clary moan making more blood spill. She'd stopped breathing. Luke's eyes welled with tears.

~-|-~

"_Daughter" I spun, only to face the one man I loathed. _

"_Valentine" I spat, with such venom in my voice I thought I could taste bile in my mouth. We were standing in Luke's sun room. I noticed instantly. I could see Luke, he was hunched over a body. My body. Wait, what? I went to move over to him but I couldn't. I was stuck. My eyes welled. "What's going on? What have you done?" I shoved Valentine._

"_Ah nothing my daughter. You see -" I cut him off._

"_Don't you _ever _call me daughter again. You are nothing to me. _Nothing!" _I finished my proclamation with a death stare. I hated this man with every ounce of my being. I watched his eyes change from composed to rage then back again._

"_It'll serve you well to watch how you speak to me. You life balances in my hands. The dagger you were cut with, as long as it has your blood on it, you'll continue to balance on the edge of life and death. Quite like the tip of the dagger." He chuckled. "Luke has seen that dagger before. He's forgotten how it works but he knows you could die. Right now your body is shutting down. Your breathing has become so shallow that it looks like your not breathing at all. Quite a powerful dagger I must admit. It is my favourite." He smiled at me._

"_What is it you want from me, Valentine?" I seethed my anger into my words to hide how much pain I was in. What if Valentine didn't let me live? What about my mother? This was heartache at it's worst. Nothing to having a boy crush your heart. Nothing._

"_I have a proposition for you Clarissa. It shouldn't be hard for you to make the right decision I'm sure." He gave me a smile that made me want to be sick._

"_Don't waste my time. What is your proposition?" I was surprised at how steady my voice was. I was shaking inside. I was dying, but I was having an out of body experience with Valentine._

"_Ah my proposition to you Clary is you give up your powers to me, leaving you but a mere mortal in this world. You'll never be a shadowhunter. Or your brothers life, for a life as a shadowhunter." he spoke, in a magniloquent voice. _

"_If you choose to loose your powers. You will no longer be able to see through the Glamour. It will be like it was a few months ago. Before you knew any of this existed. If you choose this life over Jonathan's life. He will die of a natural death. & it will be like he never existed, but you will know. No one will remember him. You have but 30 seconds to decide. Starting now." Valentines voice rang in my ears. _

_

* * *

_

**AN: I'm sorry! I'm terribly sorry this took so long! Please forgive me. I went away on holidays then life was like *facepalm* life.**

**I really hope you like it. It's my first time writing smut. I'm really nervous.**

**I know there wasn't much SMUT but there was some ;D**

**Also I would LOVE to credit my BETA, bestfriend & part-time lover ;) **

u/2046154/Ditt_Storsta_Fan **She has two fics at the moment. Both that I love. **

**Yes even the Twilight one. .  
**

**I'm not the worlds greatest speller. So if you notice mistakes. Let me know!**

**I am currently outlining part 3. I know what I want to happen. **

**Thank you for being so patient & nice. (:**

**My love xx  
**


End file.
